The Star Of Narulin V2
by The Crystal Hand Alchemists
Summary: PART 1 OF 3 One ring would bind them in darkness, yet it was in the darkness another ring was made. And within it, bore the power to bring Middle Earth back into the light...But at what expense?
1. The Beginning

A/N: This is the second (hopefully) better version of my original. I didn't specify what world it would be in, only because I was planning on using elements from both (cuz sometimes the movie is easier to write on than the book, and the book has better ideas than the movie). Hopefully this time, I can be a little more accurate in my storytelling (in relation to the timeline/history of the original)

Enjoy!

::The Beginning::

_I amar prestar aen…  
_The world is changed  
_Han mathon ne nen  
_I feel it in the water  
_Han mathon ne chae…  
_I feel it in the earth,  
_A han noston ned qwilith…  
_I smell it in the air…

Much that once was, is lost. For none now live who remember it…

-:-

"Saruman's allegiance is waning, my lord Elrond."

The elf lord's eyes darkened at his words. Other elves – and those of the council whispered fervently to one another. It was true then; there had been whispers of the white wizard's secrecy – how he hid the knowledge of the search of the Anduin by the Dark Lord's servants. Elrond's gaze darkened further, if the Dark Lord's legions were searching Anduin, then Sauron must have learned of Isildur's end – and was searching for the ring. All this, and Saruman had withheld it from them.

Another elf across the table stood, "What are we to do, then?" he demanded, "Middle Earth shall surely perish if Sauron gains control of the Ring once more!"

"We must find the Ring before he can grasp it; we shall keep it out of his reach," one elf proposed, "If not keep it, we shall cast it into the ocean – somewhere where he will never reach it."

But Elrond shook his head slowly, "It would not be possible – even if we were to find the Ring before the Dark Lord, his eyes would surely follow us and to wherever we may hide it," he folded his hands seriously in front of him, "No. If Saruman has lost his allegiance to us, then there is little chance of us being able to keep its whereabouts a secret for long. And still…we are faced with the fact that we do not even have it within our own reach. For all we know, Sauron might already have it – he might already be planning to manipulate its power to a more fierce some level."

"Then we must fight back!" en elf cried. Others turned questioningly towards him as he continued, "We will harness a ring of power of our own – one strong enough to oppose the Dark Lord!"

Immediately, his voice was drowned out by the furious uproar by the council. Angry voices lashed out at the very idea. It had become all too evident that any ring of power was out of the question. After Sauron had tricked the races with his own rings, many feared the strength of any new ring of power – it was clear that no ring wrought in the intention to control or dominate could be wielded by any who sat at the council.

Elrond raised his hands in a plea for silence. After a long moment, the council became still. The elf lord sighed heavily and closed his eyes.

"Then what…" he said slowly, "Are we to do?"

This time, no one spoke – not even whispers amongst each other. Elrond felt his heart grow weary; if they could not deter the Dark Lord now, Middle Earth would most certainly fall to its doom. But it seemed as though there was nothing they could do at this point; the Ring was out of their grasp – and if the Dark Lord should fell it, it would mean only suffering for the peoples of middle earth.

"Then, we won't forge a ring of power," an elf said, while rising from his seat, "We will forge a ring – not to defeat Sauron, but to keep his powers at bay; to give the peoples of Middle Earth a fighting chance in lieu of the Dark Lord's return," the rest of the council grew silent and listened to the elf's proposal as he continued, "We would not use it as a means of conquering Sauron, but only as a line of defense. It would at least buy us time…"

The council glanced at one another curiously, and the whispers began again. Some of the elves dared their glances towards Elrond to face his reaction. The elf lord stared seriously into his hands, and thought for a long time. As the whispers began to subside, Elrond rose from his chair at the head of the council.

"It is possible…" he said slowly, "To create such a ring within our power," his gaze darkened seriously, "But in order to do so, the ring must be given to someone who we would be positive would not manipulate it for their own use – and would only use it to defend Middle Earth."

Almost instantly, a roar of voices filled the room; many attempting to prove their worth to bear such an honor. Many argued one another over who deserved it the most. Elves shouted furiously across the council at one another, but Elrond remained silent as he rose from his seat. The council grew silent as he stood and shook his head.

"No," he said quietly, "None of us here will be able to bear such a ring…"

-:-

A quiet knock came at the door, and the she-elf turned slowly. She smiled kindly and rose from her seat; balancing herself with a hand on her enlarged abdomen. Elrond came to meet her at the center of the room and clasped her free hand gently.

"My lord Elrond, to what do I owe this pleasure?" she greeted as she led him into the chamber. When she noticed him following reluctantly, she turned and tucked her auburn hair behind her ears. Her stunningly green eyes watched him inquisitively, "Something troubles you," she said to him seriously.

He was silent for a long time, "Taelin, do you trust me?" he asked quietly.

The she-elf smiled at him kindly, "I do."

Elrond sighed heavily, and this time it was he who led her through the chamber and set her in a seat set before her. The elf lord clasped both her hands in his and stared downwards – almost in shame.

"The council…" he started slowly, "Wished to make a new ring of power to combat Sauron's forces—"

"Oh Elrond, you didn't!" Taelin cut him off sharply, "You didn't agree to make such a treacherous thing?" the elf lord felt her hands clench his fiercely and he shook his head.

"No, I did not. I, like yourself, saw the dangers of forging another ring of power. No," he said again and cast his eyes from hers, "I did not allow such an idea to come to pass, but instead…we struggled with the idea of a new ring," he felt her tense, but she did not leave her attention from him, "We decided we would gain more time through forging a ring purely for the purpose of defending the peoples of Middle Earth. It would give us the time we need to plan a true defense against Mordor."

He risked a glance at the she-elf before hi, and caught her puzzled look.

"And yet you have come to me," she said in mild confusion, "We are friends, my lord Elrond, but why have you let such news come to my ears? What part might I possibly play in such a plan?"

She caught the look of dread that crossed his face.

"Nay…" he said softly and stood. He turned himself away from her as she watched him worriedly, "It is not you who must play a part in such a tale."

As he turned back towards her slowly, he noticed Taelin's hand instinctively reach for her abdomen. She stared at him in confusion and nearly in horror, "My child?" she whispered, "You would wish that my child carry such a burden?"

Elrond knelt swiftly before her and clasped the hand that so desperately protected her womb, 'Taelin," he whispered, "I asked if you trust me – and I ask for that trust once more. The time of the elves is passing – the gods send no more of their elvish kin to this earth. The ring must go to a child – before the desires of the world can grasp on to them," his eyes pleaded with her, "Your child will be the last of our kin to come to this earth before the dark hand of Sauron clouds it forever. Taelin, I beg of you—"

The she-elf stood abruptly and nearly lost her balance, "My child…my child will be scorned by their own people as it is!" she told him fiercely, "They will neither belong to the world of man or elves, why then would you ask them to carry such burden, Elrond? A burden that would surely part them further from the world as it is?"

The elf lord was silent and sighed heavily. He stood and faced Taelin sadly as the she-elf's eyes welled fiercely with tears. Elrond knew in his heart that it was a cruel thing to ask it of a mother; any ring was a burden – no matter its purpose. He heard her breathing begin to slow as she turned from him and moved off onto the veranda where the perpetual autumn leaves scattered at her presence. Elrond followed her slowly and stood behind her in silence as she stared out over the Bruinen set within Rivendell.

After a painful silence, Taelin turned towards the elf-lord, "Tell me, Elrond, you have the gift of foresight…what is it you see in the future of my child?"

He sighed heavily; dreading the very subject, "What is it that you wish me to tell you?" he asked quietly.

She watched him in all seriousness, "I wish that you would tell me the truth….as friends would do. I do trust you, Elrond – will you not trust me?"

Slowly, the elf lord came to stand beside her at the railing, "Your child…" he said after a long silence, "will bear much suffering in the ages to come," he said softly as her gentle knuckles turned white against the rail before her, "But I do not foresee them bearing this pain alone – for is that not why you worry?" he asked, looking at her, "No, your child will be in good company wherever they may go, fear not Taelin…" he said quietly, and as he said so, the she-elf's eyes streamed with tears that traced her face slowly and a sad smile etched its way onto her lips.

"I see…then I really do not have anything to fear…" she murmured nearly to herself, "But you will make sure then, that this will come to pass? That my child truly will not have to bear such a burden alone?" she asked and turned towards him, "I feel it, Elrond, my life is not long here on this earth; there is little life left in this body to spare. I do not fear to be lonely, but…this child – I feel – will not survive this task if it must be done alone…"

Elrond smiled sadly and clasped her hand, "I will swear to you that your child will bear no loneliness; if there will be none who will take them in, I shall do it myself – you have my word, Taelin."

She smiled at him bleakly, "Then I thank you, friend Elrond, for relieving the burden of my child," she closed her eyes slowly. The wind beyond the comfort of the veranda now gently tousled her hair as a single tear traced the side of her face, "Now…maybe now I can diminish in peace, Elrond…" she whispered.

It was far below…but clearly there was a song beginning amongst a choir of elves; a song haunting and mysterious of the passing of the elves…


	2. The Shire

AN: Ok, from this point on, all of you who have already read the original version please tell me if you think this one's any better. I won't continue it if it's not – I have too much work to do before school starts ;).

Enjoy!

:The Star of Narulin V2:

-The Shire-

A page ruffled beneath the boughs of a great oak tree as a soft breeze danced between the foliage. The bright-eyed hobbit beneath the tree studied the tome in his lap intently as he turned another page. A stray leaf skittered across his book and he absently brushed a strand of hair of his face, but froze when something caught his attention.

Over the trees came a pair of voices rising towards him in song. His head lifted and he rose to his feet as a grin crept to his lips. His hobbit feet suddenly kicked up as he hurried towards the voices. Their song grew louder as he grew nearer:

'_The road goes ever on and on,_

_Down to the door where it began,_

_Now far ahead the road has gone,_

_And I must follow it if I can…'_

Leaves scattered around his feet and he dodged between several other trees before he nearly fell onto the road at the edge of the wood. A cart and horse rolled towards him with two passengers; a wizened man who sat at the front of the cart – adorned in a gray cloak and crooked gray hat – and a young girl was seated behind him, facing the road they had come by. She wore a cloak of deep green and her deep brown hair sat tied behind her head. Had it not been for her human size, she would have been perfectly adorned in the clothes of the Shire. But their voices faded as they drew upon the hobbit. He folded his arms slowly as the cart came to a halt.

"You're late" the hobbit informed them seriously.

The old man raised his eyes towards the halfling as the girl behind him turned her head, "A wizard is never late, Frodo Baggins," he said slowly, "Nor is he early – he arrives _precisely_ when he means to!"

Frodo cocked his head at the wizard's tone, but the old man held his gaze seriously. The girl in the back of the cart glanced between the two, but smiled when she noticed their facades failing and grins breaking out on their faces. In the next moment, laughter broke out between them and the hobbit leapt onto the cart.

"It's wonderful to see you Gandalf!" he cried and turned to the girl in the back, "And Ayla, you've come too!"

She smiled, "We heard there were a couple of hobbits having a birthday party of great remembrance," she said and tousled his hair playfully, "Happy birthday to you, Frodo – and to your uncle Bilbo as well!" she added with another smile.

Gandalf moved aside to let the halfling sit beside him, "You didn't think we'd miss you're Uncle Bilbo's party, did you?" he winked knowingly and hitched the reigns. The pony snorted and began once more down the road. As they traveled, Ayla hummed quietly to herself the tune she and Gandalf had been singing earlier.

"So how is the old rascal?" Gandalf asked the hobbit beside him as her hum trailed off, "I hear it's going to be a party of special magnificence – spared not expense for anything, I heard; even bringing complimentary gifts from Rivendell and the dwarves."

Frodo smiled weakly, "You know Bilbo, he's got the whole place in an uproar," he said as the cart turned onto a path in an open field.

"That should please him," the wizard said with a grin and chuckled.

"Half the Shire's been invited," Frodo continued as they passed over a bridge near Sandyman's mill, "And the rest of them are turning up anyway!"

A small burst of laughter carried between the trio as they rode through the market square. The cart rattled up a hill beyond the market, and Ayla held tight to the baggage in the back of the cart to keep all of it from falling out onto the road. Rolling hills rose up around them; decked with lush and verdant greens. The hobbit at the head of the cart frowned suddenly and gazed out absently in front of him.

"To tell you the truth," he said quietly, "Bilbo's been acting a bit odd lately – I mean, more than usual. He's taken to locking himself in his study. He spends hours and hours pouring over old maps when he thinks I'm not looking…" he paused and thought for a moment. His brow furrowed, "He's up to something…"

Ayla caught the queer look in Gandalf's eyes at the halfling's words. But the wizard must have been silent a moment too long, because Frodo turned his gaze on him inquisitively and quirked his brow.

"All right then, keep your secrets," he said.

Gandalf mumbled something inaudible and Ayla tried to suppress a smile.

"…But I know you had something to do with it," Frodo added with a questioning look. This time, Ayla let out a small laugh at the wizard's flustered expression, "Before _you_ came along, we Bagginses were very well thought of…"

"Oh, really," Gandalf said absently as he turned down a new road.

"Never had any adventures or did anything unexpected," he said matter-of-factly, and from behind him, Ayla laughed.

"What a boring family you come from!" she teased.

Gandalf shifted the reigns in his hands, "And if you're referring to the incident with the dragon…I was barely involved," he insisted, "All I did was give your uncle a little nudge out of the door."

The hobbit laughed, "Whatever you did, you've been officially labeled a disturber of the peace."

He looked like was about to protest, when he caught the looks of some rather perturbed-looking hobbits along the side of the road. The wizard quickly averted his gaze from the leering halflings. It was then that the sound of hobbit children came pouring from over the hills.

The raced down the hills to the road, "Gandalf!" they cried, "Fireworks? Gandalf?"

The wizard pretended not to notice them, but both Ayla and Frodo could tell it was becoming too difficult, even for him, to resist their innocent cries. But before Gandalf could protest, the girl in the back of the cart searched her pocket and withdrew a flint. A spark caught between the stones, and in an explosion of light and sound, several fireworks erupted from the cart and the hobbit children cheered. Gandalf glanced a wary eye back towards her, but she merely smiled as both Frodo and the wizard broke out into laughter. The hobbit rose from his seat and leaned slightly out of the cart, with a smile along his face.

"Gandalf…Ayla," he said, "I'm glad you're back."

As he hopped from the cart, the girl waved to him and the wizard smiled; placing a pipe gently between his lips.

"So am I, dear boy…so am I," he said softly.

As the halfling disappeared into the fields, Ayla took his place next to the wizard and smiled wearily over the Shire's hillsides, "So Gandalf…" she said, "How long am I to stay this time?"

It wasn't a bitter question – as the wizard had expected – but instead it was almost pleasant, as if she was happy to be back in the Shire. Despite her size, she had nearly become a part of hobbit life; she had taken to their customs and joined in their celebrations, and had made herself a family among strangers. He sighed with a silent relief, "As long as it is seen fit," he replied, "Elrond felt as though you had stayed too long in Rivendell…besides, the Shire is far from any known enemy and there are those keeping a close eye on the borders – those we can trust."

She nodded absently at his words, but the wizard noticed – out of a small corner of his eyes – her left hand move to cover her right. Gandalf hitched the reigns before he reached into his pocket and withdrew a pair of riding gloves.

"Perhaps you would feel a tad safer with these on," he said and handed them to her with a wink and a smile. She took them slowly before slipping them over her hands. A glint of white caught the wizard's eyes, but he ignored it; its white glow had become all too familiar to him by now. Ahead of them, the familiar sight of Bag-End came into view at the top of a knoll, and as they drew closer, Ayla noticed a sign hanging from the front gate reading 'No admittance – except on party business'.

Gandalf reigned the pony and the cart halted in front of the hobbit hole. The wizard left the cart and Ayla followed behind him. He ignored the sign on the gate and pushed it open. As it closed, the sign knocked against the fence and the wizard tapped the round door heavily with his staff.

From within, a voice shouted back at them: "No thank you! We don't want any more visitors, well-wishers, or distant relations!" Bilbo's voice called.

The wizard smiled at the girl beside him before turning back to the door, "And what about some very old friends?" he replied.

Suddenly, rapid shuffling could be heard from within, and the door flung open. The old hobbit stood in the foyer and stared in disbelief, "Gandalf?"

"Bilbo Baggins," he greeted with a smile. The hobbit rushed forward and embraced the wizard warmly.

"My dear Gandalf!" he cried, and when he noticed the girl behind him, he smiled once more, "And Ayla! My, you've grown so much since the last time I've seen you! Ah, only a jest my dear girl! You haven't changed a bit – have you come for another stay?"

She nodded and withdrew a small pouch from her pocket; handing it to the old hobbit, "Yes, and Lord Elrond sends his regards and birthday wishes," she said with a smile.

Bilbo took the pouch and sniffed it, before letting out a cry of delight, "Ahah! The old elf-lord knows me all too well! Gandalf, you and I will have to try a bit of this later; I'm sure you brought your pipe?" he laughed again and pocketed the pouch of tobacco.

Gandalf smiled and studied Bilbo carefully, "One hundred and eleventy years old," he said and paused curiously – almost suspiciously, "You haven't aged a day…" he paused a moment more before he laughed and the hobbit merrily lead them both inside.

"Come in! Come in!" he cried, "Welcome, welcome! Ayla – you remember where you're room is, right? Go on, make yourself at home!" it was lucky that, from Bilbo's last adventure, he had saved enough money to make an addition to Bag End with an extra human-sized room – one he lent to Ayla during her stays at the Shire. As she ducked beneath the arches to the back of the house, Bilbo continued his greetings with Gandalf.

"Tea?" he asked the wizard, "Or perhaps something a little stronger? I've got a few bottles of the Old Wineyard left. Twelve ninety-six – a very good year!" he took the wizard's hat and cloak and hung them on a nearby rack, "Almost as old as I am!" he laughed, "Let's say we open one?"

"Just tea, thank you" he told the hobbit as Bilbo disappeared into a corridor.

"If you insist – what about you, Ayla?" he heard the Halfling call to the back of the house.

"Tea is fine, thank you Bilbo," she called as she returned to the foyer with Gandalf. It was lucky that she was shorter than the wizard, seeing as though he was nearly doubled over beneath the ceiling. They ducked into the hobbit's study. At least Ayla was able to duck – the wizard managed to strike his head against a low-hanging beam. He nursed his head gingerly and Ayla headed to the back of the study towards the kitchen.

"Would you like some help?" she asked the hobbit as he scrambled about the room.

He glanced her way briefly, "Ah, yes!" he said breathlessly, "I was just looking for something you two could eat – you must be hungry after your journey," he ducked into a cupboard briefly, "You two caught me a bit unprepared, I'm afraid; I was expecting you two next week. We've only got cold chicken and a bit of pickle…oh, there's some cheese here – oh no, that won't do. Er…" the hobbit shifted through the cabinetry as Ayla filled his teapot in the basin beneath the window. She was surprised, when she glanced around the room, to find that it was strangely unkempt – even for Bilbo. And as the hobbit gathered the few bundles of food he had lying about, she realized just how little food he had kept.

"Bilbo...are you planning on going somewhere?" she wondered quietly.

"Eh?" He said absently, "Why would you say that?"

Despite is absent-minded disposition, Ayla noticed the uneasiness in his voice and she frowned, "You just don't seem to have many supplies…"

"Nonsense!" he cut her off, "Frodo and I just haven't been into town lately, that's all – Ah! Here we are, I've got some leftover sponge cake!" he pulled a misshapen pastry from a cupboard and placed it on the table. He moved towards the doorway into the study, "Gandalf, I can make you some eggs if you like—"

Bilbo stopped short as he peered into the room, and found that the wizard was missing.

"Oh, Gandalf?"

"Just tea, thank you," The wizard said again, and the hobbit jumped as the old man materialized behind him. Bilbo caught his breath as Gandalf sat at the table and Ayla poured the tea into the cup before him. The wizard nodded in thanks as she filled the remaining cups and returned the teapot to its place near the fire. Bilbo joined them at the table as he helped himself to a piece of cake.

"Well, you two don't mind if I eat, do you?" he asked with his mouth already filled with food.

"Not at all," Gandalf told him with a smile.

But the hobbit was caught mid-chew as several harsh knocks came from the front door. Bilbo sputtered and choked as a shrill, muffled voice called his name from beyond.

"I'm not at home!" he whispered insistently to his companions. The Halfling silently rose and crept towards the open window and peered into the garden. Ayla noticed a look of panic come to his face as the knocking went silent and the back of two hobbits were seen returning to the road.

"It's the Sackville-Bagginses!" he whispered in dismay, "They're after the house. They've never forgiven me for living this long! I've got to get away from these confounded relatives hanging on the bell all day, never giving me a moment's peace!"

He sighed heavily as he returned to the kitchen and stared longingly out the window. Gandalf watched him carefully in silence as he tried to make himself comfortable at the hobbit-sized table.

"I want to see mountains again, _mountains_ Gandalf!" he murmured and sighed once more, "…And then find somewhere quiet where I can finish my book…"

The wizard cleared his throat briefly and turned to the girl beside him, "Ah, Ayla, why don't you go see if they need any assistance with the party decorations, hm? I get the feeling Peregrin and Meriadoc might up to their old mischief, as it were…"

She eyed him suspiciously, knowing full well he was attempting to get rid of her, but said nothing of it. The girl rose from the table and smiled to them in farewell before heading outside.

As the front door clicked shut, Gandalf watched as his hobbit friend wearily sat across from him.

"So you mean to go through with your plan, then," he told the old Halfling.

"Yes, yes," he replied off-handedly, "It's all in hand. All the arrangements are made," he said and sipped absently from his teacup.

"Frodo suspects something – and Ayla too, as it appears," the wizard continued.

Bilbo glanced up sharply, "Of course he does. He's a Baggins, isn't he? Not some block-head Bracegirdle from Hardbottle!"

But the old man smiled gently, "You will tell him, won't you?"

"Yes, yes…"

"He's very fond of you."

The old hobbit paused for a moment, and sighed, "I know. He'd probably come with me if I asked him," he murmured with an added chuckle, "Yet, I think in his heart, Frodo's still in love with the Shire: the woods, the fields…little rivers…"

He trailed off and seemed to stare vacantly into space.

"I'm old, Gandalf," he said quietly, "I know I don't look it, but I'm beginning to feel it in my heart."

Gandalf's gaze shifted suddenly as he watched the hobbit slip his hand within his waistcoat pocket. Within, it seemed as though his fingers began to fidget with something, and the wizard frowned slightly.

"I feel thin – sort of stretched, like butter scraped over too much bread…" he sunk wearily into his chair, "I need a holiday – a very long holiday – and I don't expect I shall return. In fact, I mean not to!"

The wizard watched him a moment longer. After a brief pause, it was as though new life had sprung into the hobbit's weary body and Bilbo smiled.

"But first…I think we shall celebrate with a long-expected party."


	3. A Long Expected Party

:The Star of Narulin V2:

-A Long-Expected Party-

Ayla left Bag End quietly and headed towards the party grounds. She took Gandalf's horse by the reins and led it and the cart down the road. She didn't have to go far; the tents and decorations had been erected just at the base of the grassy knoll, and the Halflings there came almost instantaneously to greet her.

As Gandalf had predicted, Ayla caught sight of Merry Brandybuck and Pippin Took skulking about the grounds. She managed to keep an eye out for them and their mischief as she worked. She ended up helping to set up the last of the decorations in the places most of the hobbits couldn't reach. It was not long before she spotted Mr. Cotton and his daughter Rosie driving barrels of ale up from the Green Dragon and ended up assisting the two of them in the final few hours before the party.

When all preparations had been made, Ayla went out past the grounds and the party tree into the hills just out of sight. Wearily, she fell to the ground and closed her eyes; soaking in the sunshine and breathing in the sweet scent of the grass surrounding her. The wind blew restlessly through the fields, and Ayla felt her brow furrow.

Something in the air was making the land around her restless; the trees whispered nervously amongst each other, and the wind rustled through the grass in agitation. Ayla opened her eyes slowly and watched the clouds passing by. She found the sensation odd for the quiet town of Hobbiton, but decidedly pushed the thought from her mind.

From behind, Ayla heard the soft rustling of feet padding their way through the grass towards her. In a moment, Frodo appeared beside her and sat in the grass at her side. A smile came to her lips as she lifted herself from the ground and propped her body on her elbow. The hobbit grinned at her in return.

"So how long are you staying, Ayla?" he wondered.

She sighed and fell back to the ground; closing her eyes, "I don't know; Gandalf and Lord Elrond were both a bit vague on that detail," she replied, "I suppose it must be for awhile," she added with a smile.

He smiled as well, and reclined on the ground next to her.

"Are you going to miss it? Rivendell, I mean…" he asked after a moment.

Ayla turned her head towards him, "I'll always miss Rivendell when I leave, but I also miss the Shire whenever I return to Rivendell," she replied earnestly. The hobbit grinned, and was obviously satisfied with her answer.

For awhile the two of them resting along the hillside and watched as the sun began to dip below the horizon. Beyond the hills, the sounds of Bilbo's party rose into the night sky, and soon enough the popping of Gandalf's fireworks could be heard and seen flashing in the deep twilight.

Finally, Ayla stood and stretched gracefully. She smiled at the hobbit beside her and offered him her hand, "Well, I suppose we better get going – this is your party too, after all."

-:-

There were rockets like a flight of scintillating birds that flew overhead. Fountains of butterflies flew glittering into the trees while pillars of colored fires rose and turned into eagles, or sailing ships, or a phalanx of flying swans. There was a real thunderstorm, and a shower of yellow rain. A forest of silver spears sprang suddenly into the air with a yell like an embattled army, and it came down again into the Water with a hiss like a hundred hot snakes.

The hobbits cheered in delight as Gandalf's fireworks lit up the night sky. Frodo and Ayla found themselves swept into the mass of cavorting Halflings caught up in their revelry. Despite the obvious difference in size, there was no doubt of Ayla's assimilation into the hobbit world, as her merriness seemed to intertwine with those around her.

A little ways off, a stout hobbit sat staring nervously into his tankard of ale. After a moment, he dared a glance towards the other dancing hobbits, and for just a second, he made eye contact with Rosie Cotton dancing not too far away. The tips of his ears burned in embarrassment and he quickly whipped back around.

Frodo detached himself from the crowd and joined his friend, "Go on Sam! Ask Rosie for a dance!"

Ayla appeared beside him out of breath and grinned, "She told me she'll only dance with you, Master Gamgee," she informed him playfully.

But Sam shook his head and started to rise, "I think I'll just have another ale…"

"Oh no you don't!"

Before he could get away, both Frodo and Ayla grabbed him by the arms and tossed him into the fray. Instantaneously, he linked hands with Rosie Cotton. She smiled in delight and danced with him across the grounds. Ayla and Frodo laughed merrily as they watched the two hobbits dance.

Nearby, Bilbo sat amidst a gaggle of hobbit children. Curious, Ayla made her way towards them and leaned against one of the nearby tents as she listened to the old hobbit. The children watched him, captivated, as he relayed his encounter with several fearsome trolls.

"…And as the sun started to peak over the treetops – _poof!_" the hobbit children gasped, and Ayla smiled in amusement, "They were all turned into stone!"

Another pop sounded as one of Gandalf's fireworks went off. Movement caught Ayla's attention and she turned just in time to see Merry and Pippin sneaking off directly towards Gandalf's cart. She let out a huff of agitation as she moved to intersect them.

"Ah, Ayla, there you are! I was wondering where you had gotten off to!" Bilbo's voice came from behind her. He had obviously finished his story with the children. He was grinned wide and his cheeks were flushed with liquor as he approached, "You're enjoying yourself, right? Good girl, Good girl…Ah, I'll have to catch up with you later, I think I see Frodo over there—"

He patted her arm merrily and disappeared into the crowd. But Ayla gasped suddenly at the old hobbit's touch as a sharp pain raced through her heart at the same time. The girl blinked back the pain in confusion and gently clutched her chest.

Somewhere nearby, the restless wind stirred once more.

She cleared her head and continued on her quest to stop Merry and Pippin. But in her confusion, she had lost sight of them in the crowd. She sighed heavily and went on to look for the two troublesome hobbits.

Bilbo had found his way through the crowd towards his nephew. But before he could reach the young hobbit, a shrill voice assaulted his ears.

"Bilbo Baggins!"

He started in horror and instantaneously he grabbed Frodo by the arm and ushered him quickly into a nearby tent. His nephew eyed him curiously, but Bilbo held his breath as the Sackville-Bagginses continued by them unnoticed. He waited a moment longer before exhaling a sigh of relief.

"You're a good lad, my boy," he told Frodo with a weak smile. He glanced at the young hobbit, and his expression fell slightly. Once more his eyes grew weary as he continued, "I'm very selfish, you know," he murmured quietly, "Yes, I am very selfish…I don't know why I took you in after your mother and father died, but it wasn't out of charity. I think it was because, out of all my numerous relations, you were the one who showed real…spirit…"

Frodo frowned at his uncle's sudden change in demeanor, "Bilbo, have you been at the Gaffer's home brew?"

"No," he answered quickly, almost offended, "Well, yes. But that's – that's not the point. The point is Frodo…you're be alright," he said in a gentle whisper.

He was cut off from saying anything more however, when a great boom resonated through the party grounds as a crimson pillar of fire rose into the air. A firework, prepared especially in honor of Bilbo, rose into the night sky. Out flew a red and golden dragon – not life-size, but terribly life-like: fire came from its jaws, its eyes glared down, and there was a roar as it soared over the crowd. They all ducked and many fell flat on their faces as it flew over the Bywater and burst with a deafening explosion.

After everyone's initial surprise and fear had passed, laughter and cheers burst out amongst the partygoers. Bilbo grinned and chuckled merrily in delight.

"Well, I'd say that's the best I've seen yet!"

On the other side of the grounds, a scorched-looking Merry and Pippin stood admiring their handiwork.

"That was good," Merry noted.

"Let's get another one—"

He was cut off suddenly and the two hobbits cried out in pain as a firm hand took them both by the ear. They craned their necks only to find Gandalf studying them in mild annoyance.

"Meriadoc Brandybuck…and Peregrin Took," he grumbled, "I might have known…"

Ayla forced her way through the crowd and sighed in exasperation when she found the two hobbits had already been apprehended. She rested her hands on her hips as she studied the wizard and the two hobbits in his grasp.

"Can't you two stay out of trouble for one evening?" she wondered aloud.

"Obviously not," Gandalf mumbled as Merry and Pippin grinned sheepishly, "You two will be under my supervision for the rest of the night, I'm afraid." Their faces fell as the wizard led them to the back of the party grounds where he put them to work scrubbing dishes. Gandalf pulled up a stool and sat and watched Merry and Pippin carefully. Tired from dancing, Ayla sat nearby also while the wizard began to light the pipe he withdrew from the folds of his cloak.

As the two hobbits worked, Ayla found herself returning to the pain she felt earlier, and the odd restlessness she had sensed within the Shire upon her arrival. Instinctively, her hand reached up and gently clasped her chest, as if the pain were returning.

"Gandalf…" she said quietly, "Something has been making me feel uneasy; something's changed since the last time I came to the Shire…"

The wizard watched her from beyond the tendrils of smoke curling from his pipe, "Oh really…" he murmured off-handedly, but continued to listen intently.

Ayla nodded slowly, her hand still clasping her chest, "I feel it in my heart," she continued, "I feel as though something has awoken within the Shire, perhaps within all of Middle Earth, but it is a grave feeling that I cannot shake."

Gandalf's gaze narrowed seriously, "Ayla—"

"Speech! Speech!"

All around them, applause and cheers rose to greet the old hobbit who was making his way towards the base of the party tree. Gandalf was forced to give up his inquiry, for nothing could be spoken over the tumultuous cheering around them. Bilbo managed to finally make it to his make-shift podium and gave everyone a wave and smile of mock embarrassment.

"My dear Bagginses and Boffins," he began, "And my dear Tooks, Brandybucks, Grubbs, Chubbs, Burrowers, Hornblowers, Bolgers, Bracegirdles, Goodbodies, Brookhouses, and Proudfoots—!"

"Proudfeet!" came the correction from the crowd.

The old hobbit scowled for a moment before continuing, "Today is my one hundred and eleventh birthday – or I should say _our_ birthday. For it is, of course, also the birthday of my nephew Frodo!" several cheers went up for the young hobbit sitting somewhere in the crowd, "I'd like to say I am immensely fond of you all, and that eleventy-one years is far too short of time to live among such excellent and admirable hobbits!" a burst of applause erupted and Bilbo grinned with confidence as he went on, "I must say: I don't know half of you as well as I should like; and I like less than half of you half as well as you deserve!"

The crowd was silent in a unified confusion. Scattered and hesitant applause could be heard while other hobbits attempted to deduce whether the statement was a compliment or an insult. The confidence Bilbo had been feeling quickly evaporated and he suddenly grew nervous. Ayla noticed the hobbit's hand slip into his waistcoat pocket, and Gandalf suddenly rose from his seat.

Ayla stood also as the wizard slowly, but carefully made his way through the crowd.

"I, er, have an announcement to make," Bilbo stammered after a moment, "I regret to inform you that this is the end, and I am going," more confusion rippled through the crowd, "I'm leaving now, and I bid you all a very fond farewell…goodbye—"

Bilbo took a step down from his platform and suddenly vanished in a flash of light. At the same moment, several other things occurred. For one, the guests broke into a panic in search for their vanished host. And the other, was the same sharp pain ripping through Ayla's chest.

The girl gasped and nearly doubled over in pain as her vision began to blur fiercely. Slowly, the voices and the world around her grew dark until they nearly vanished. But as she dared open her eyes, Ayla witnessed shadows dancing around her and the warped voices of the partygoers echoing in her ears. The searing pain raced once more through her heart and Ayla cried out into the shadowy darkness.

But as quickly as it had come on, it was suddenly gone. The girl gasped once more as the world returned and she swayed dangerously on her feet. As she began to fall, she suddenly felt hands at the smalls of her back and she heard the groans of two familiar hobbits attempting to support her weight.

"Don't worry, Ayla," she heard Pippin's muffled voice from beneath her, "We've got ya!"

"Er, I'm not too sure about that Pip—!"

Ayla staggered and fell as their strength gave way. She and the hobbits fell in unison to the ground where the girl unfortunately managed to land on top of her friends. Her head was still spinning wildly as she sat off of them and she clutched her head. Pippin watched her nervously as Merry got up to get her a glass of water. She thanked him as she massaged her temples gingerly and made an attempt to stand. She swayed once more, but did not fall.

"Maybe you should go lie down," Merry suggested, "You don't look well…"

"I think that's a good idea," she murmured. The girl bid the two hobbits goodnight and made her way through the grounds. The partygoers continued to run amok in search of the missing Bilbo, and Ayla carefully fought her way through them. For a moment, she considered searching for Frodo amid the crowd, but decided against it and continued on her way to Bag End.

Halfway up the road, she paused when she noticed a light in one of Bilbo's windows and the shadows of two figures moving from within. She continued up the road cautiously; perhaps Bilbo had already mad his way back to Bag End. But instead of heading through the front door, Ayla silently moved beneath the open window where two voices arose.

"…I suppose you think you're terribly clever," came Gandalf's un-amused voice.

"Oh , come Gandalf! Did you see their faces?" Bilbo laughed merrily, "Though I must admit, that flash was surprising. A little addition of your own, I suppose?"

"It was…" the wizard said slowly, "You have wisely kept that ring a secret all these years, and it seemed to me necessary to give our guests something else that would explain your disappearance," Ayla sensed a frown come to his voice as he continued, "There are many magic rings in this world, Bilbo Baggins, and none of them should be used lightly…"

"It was just a bit of fun!" the old hobbit insisted, but seeing the serious look on his friend's face caused him to sigh, "Oh, you're probably right – as usual. You will keep an eye on Frodo, won't you?" he asked as he began to move about the room; packing odds and ends into his traveling bag.

"Two eyes – as often as I can spare them," the wizard promised.

"I'm leaving everything to him," Bilbo continued absently.

"What about that ring of yours? Is it staying too?" Gandalf inquired suspiciously.

"Yes, yes," the old hobbit said off-handedly, "It's over there on the mantelpiece…" But as Gandalf moved towards the fireplace, Bilbo's hand absently reached into his waistcoat, "No…" he whispered, "Wait it's – here in my pocket…Heh, isn't that odd though?" the wizard turned in time to see a suspicious gleam come to the hobbit's eyes, "After all, why not? Why shouldn't I keep it?"

Gandalf's eyes narrowed darkly, "I think you should leave the ring behind, Bilbo. Is that so hard?"

Bilbo whirled as if startled; "Well no!" he said defiantly and paused, returning his attention to the gold ring in his hand, "…and yes. Now it comes to it, I don't feel like parting with it. It's mine, I found it, it came to me!"

The old man frowned, "There's no need to get angry."

"Well if I'm angry, It's your fault!" Bilbo accused harshly. His finger gently caressed the band he held and his expression softened, "It's mine, my own…my precious…"

Gandalf's expression darkened, "'Precious'?" he repeated gravely, "It's been called that before, but not by you…"

The hobbit turned on him fiercely and fervently began to pace across the room, "Er, what business is it of yours what I do with my own things?!"

"I think you've had that ring quite long enough—"

"You – you just want it for yourself—!"

"BILBO BAGGINS!"

Gandalf's voice resonated through the house as the very air seemed to reverberate with his presence. The room darkened as the wizard drew himself to his full height; a menacing giant in the presence of the small Halfling. Even from outside, Ayla felt a chill race down her spine.

"_Do not take me for some conjurer of cheap tricks!_" the old man thundered. The old hobbit before him quaked in fear and withdrew in terror against a nearby wall, "I am not trying to rob you!" his voice softened and he smiled gently, "…I'm trying to help you."

Bilbo let out a strained whimper and stumbled towards the wizard. The old man embraced him gently as his friend sobbed into his cloak.

"All you're long years we've been friends," he said softly, "Trust me as you once did, hm? Let it go…" Bilbo sniffed and withdrew from the wizard in an attempt to straighten his jacked and collect his composure.

"Ah, well, you're right Gandalf, the Ring must go to Frodo…" he said after a moment and sighed; hauling his pack over his shoulder, "It's late, and the road is long…" he grabbed his walking stick from beside the door and moved to lift the handle, "Yes, it is time…"

Gandalf had followed him to the foyer, "Bilbo…the ring is still in your pocket…"

"Hm?" He turned back towards the wizard and then sheepishly at his pocket, "Oh, yes…"

Hesitantly, he withdrew the gold band from his pocket and stared at it for a long time. Gandalf watched the hobbit carefully as he saw the look of hesitation in his eyes, but Bilbo raised his hand before him and slowly tilted his hand until the ring plummeted with a heavy thud. The hobbit fled the house quickly, but paused only a few steps into his garden. He lifted his head towards the night sky and seemed to sigh with relief.

He turned back towards the wizard with a weary smile, "I've finally thought of an ending for my book," he said, "'And he lived happily ever after to the end of his days'…"

Gandalf smiled, "And I'm sure you will, my dear friend."

"Good bye, Gandalf."

"Good bye, my dear Bilbo," the wizard clasped the shoulder in farewell and smiled. Bilbo nodded slowly and headed towards the gate. He made his way onto the road and began to hum an old traveling tune. The song carried with him until the old hobbit finally vanished into the darkness.

"Until our next meeting," Gandalf whispered, but paused before he went inside. He turned towards the front of Bag End and smiled, "Ayla…"

The girl started at his discovery, but rose nonetheless and followed him back into the hobbit hole. Ayla found the wizard stopped just inside the doorway and bent carefully over the ring lying on the stone floor. She suddenly felt the wave of uneasiness return and she shuddered as Gandalf's hand reached towards it.

She saw him stop just short about it and frown. He withdrew his hand sharply and rose. Ayla watched him carefully as he moved back into the living room, "I dare not touch it…" she heard him whisper to himself. He went to the fireplace and seated himself in a chair nearby. The girl remained silent as he stared intently into the flame and watched as he slowly lit his pipe.

"Riddles in the Dark…" Gandalf murmured.

From behind her, Ayla heard a pair of footsteps racing swiftly up the path. She turned in time to find Frodo heading towards Bag End, frantically calling Bilbo's name. His pace slowed when he saw her in the doorway. His eyes flickered to the floor of the foyer and paused a moment before bending to pick the golden band from the ground. He stared at it in confusion and glanced into the living room to find Gandalf seated near the fire; the smoke from his pipe obscured the features of his face from them.

"He's gone, hasn't he?" Frodo asked, "He talked so long of leaving, but I didn't think he'd really do it…" the wizard remained silent, as if he hadn't heard the young hobbit speak, "…Gandalf?"

The wizard blinked and looked up at Frodo curiously, "Hmm?" he smiled at the hobbit and noticed the ring he held aloft in his open palm, "Oh, Bilbo's ring…He's gone to stay with the elves," he explained. He offered Frodo an envelope to place the ring, he did so and Gandalf sealed it quickly, "He's left you Bag End, along with all his possessions. The ring is yours now. Put it out of sight, and never put it on…"

He rose suddenly and began collecting his things; his hat, his cane, and headed towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Ayla asked in confusion.

"There are some things I must see to," he responded simply.

"What things?"

"Questions," he told them seriously, "Questions that need answering—!"

"But you've only just arrived!" Frodo protested, "I don't understand…"

At this, Gandalf slowed, and paused before the large, round door. He turned slowly to face the young hobbit and smiled sadly, "Neither do I," he admitted and leaned down towards Frodo's ear.

"Keep it secret," He whispered, "Keep it safe!"


End file.
